


Sleeping Together

by galacticnebula



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Evelyn Trevelyan Romantic One-Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, positive vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnebula/pseuds/galacticnebula
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor are forced to share a bed when they visit Val Royeaux in the context of a diplomatic stay organized by the Ambassador.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea of another fanfiction author. Unfortunately I didn’t bookmark it at the time and I forgot the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed a logical mistake pointed out by user 'Butterfly'. Thanks!

They both stood frozen in front of the opened chamber, no noise coming out from their mouths.

“Here are your chambers, your Worship. Upon the request of Lady Montilyet,” said the servant as she bowed to the Inquisitor and the Commander.

It appeared that the dear Lady Ambassador had the great pleasure of a requesting a comfortable and large room for both the Herald of Andraste and the Knight-Commander during their one-night diplomatic stay in the capital city of Orlais, Val Royeaux, for a “special mission”. This special mission didn’t involve any fighting, much to Evelyn’s disappointment.

These two didn't question the arrangement. They trusted Josephine with her expertise, plus neither of them wanted to deal with the Orlesians personally.

Needless to say, they expected a chamber with two beds and they thought Josephine would have caught up on it. When the servant opened the door, they realized there was only one large bed and a narrow couch that was very fancy, but not the cozy-fancy type. _Typical Orlesian_.

Evelyn's relationship with Cullen wasn't very set into stone yet, so they didn’t feel yet comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed. The frequent flirting, kissing and touching was there, but they were both reluctant to make the next step. With the War against Corypheus and their full attention required for the Inquisition, they barely had any time for thinking about their relationship. Most members of the Inquisition paid little attention to the tension going on between the two, except their closest companions…

“And here I thought Josephine would mind her own business...” Cullen muttered.

“Would it be possible to have a room with two beds?” Evelyn asked the serving girl kindly.

“I'm afraid all the chambers are occupied, your Worship.”

Evelyn side-glanced at Cullen. They both shared the same embarrassment.

“B-but if you insist, we will make the necessary arrangements, of course. You are the uttermost priority, Inquisitor.”

The poor girl stammered, all nervous. Evelyn took pity on her and didn't want to fluster her even more. She reminded her of the servant when she first woke up back in Haven, at the very beginning of her role as Inquisitor.

“By all means, this will do. We won't complicate things further.”

She said it in a calm and reassuring tone, but she was screaming inside. Her cheeks heated up with the thought of _sharing a bed with Cullen_. They have kissed a few times on the battlements and have made out one time in his office (and of course they had been interrupted by a scout), but that was all. This high level of intimacy arrived too quickly and they weren’t ready, both being awkward love-birds.

“If you need anything, just ring this bell. We will grant your request,” the domestic said as she pointed the bell near the door frame. She then closed the door behind the guests.

Cullen dropped his luggage on the ground and brought a hand to the back of his neck. “So, I'll sleep on the couch.”

“You already have to deal with your nightmares. Let me sleep on the couch,” Evelyn insisted.

He was already sleep-deprived from his lyrium withdrawal. She assumed it was the only right decision. Why should her comfort matter anyway? Ever since the Inquisition started, the last thing people worried about was her well-being… well, except Cullen, who showed an unexpected caring side.

“I can't let you. You throw yourself into danger all the time, constantly wearing yourself off...” he trailed off.

“Cullen, I'm the leader of the Inquisition, fighting dragons and demons every now and then. I think I can handle sleeping on a couch for one night. I mean, look at Orlais’ wealth! The furniture _must_ be at least comfortable…”

She let herself fall down on the couch, wanting to prove her point, but she ended up wincing upon the harsh contact of her bottom with the hard rock sofa.

“What in the… How is that even a couch?! Stupid Orlesian luxury...”

Cullen's lips tugged to one side upon Evelyn standing up, rubbing her bottom and being angry at a piece of furniture. The two have grown so close they sometimes forgot to keep a certain formality.

He stepped closer to her. “One more reason for you to take the bed and for me to sleep on this horrible couch. You need the rest.”

“No, I told you-”

“Please, Inquisitor.”

Evelyn sighed. He was stubborn for her well-being, and while she appreciated it, she wished he would just shut up sometimes.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” she said firmly, her hands on both sides of her hips.

Cullen went quiet. Using his full name usually meant serious business.

“I know you care about me and I really appreciate that. But just for once, let me take care of you. You deserve way more than you think. Tonight you will sleep on the bed and get a good night rest.” She took his hand and intertwined her fingers in his. “I sincerely doubt I need it more than you do.”

The Commander exhaled loudly from his nose and looked into her eyes, giving up. She was right again, he was overworked and would greatly appreciate getting a good sleep for once.

“You’re right.” Their closeness made him notice how flustered she was, with her luscious and glistening lips, her slender neck, the collarbones...

Evelyn smiled in satisfaction. At least they wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of sharing bed sheets. She would take the couch and he would take the bed. Simple as that. It was only for one night too, so where’s the harm?

She was about to pull away when she felt Cullen's firm hand holding her still. She was taken aback his lips on hers. He tasted sweet and salty. He smelled like pines and mud. All too intoxicating with his hands helplessly roaming all over body, pressing her close against him. His fervency sent shocks straight to her core and she returned the kiss with the same intensity.

Their kiss was needy, almost desperate as they only separated to breath. Cullen untangled his fur coat and unbuckled the straps of his chest plate, letting the clothing articles fall on the ground in a loud thud. The Inquisitor couldn't help herself from rubbing a hand over his muscled chest now only covered by a tunic as she gently nibbled on his lower lip. The Commander emitted a low growl in response and he clumsily tugged against her own clothing, helplessly trying to find a way to take it off. Unfortunately for him, her suit was quite tight and making it difficult to undress her.

Evelyn proceeded to take his shoulder and arm plates off, almost throwing them at the other side of the room. Cullen grimaced as the armor pieces almost hit a very expensive lamp, but his attention was quickly drawn back to her when she unwillingly grinded herself against his lower body. He let out a moan at the contact, which made them pull away from each other instantly.

“I’m sorry!” Cullen blurted out. He suddenly turned around.

Evelyn's felt cold as the heat of the Commander suddenly left her. She stood there, both shocked and aroused. It took her a while to register what had just happened.

Cullen swore under his breath and began gathering the pieces of armor scattered around. He knew this was meant to happen one day or another, but not in this setting. What if he just forced himself on her? What if she wasn't ready? They had vaguely discussed the subject a few times, but she never made her decision clear and he didn't want to enforce his own desires. But Maker’s breath, seeing her worrying so much for him just sent a surge of passion in him.

It took all of his ex-Templar will-power to pull apart from the Inquisitor, his body screaming otherwise. Quite honestly, he had been resisting for a _long_ time, that is, many weeks already.

After he set the armor in the chamber's wardrobe, he sat on the bed and averted his eyes away. He was heavily blushing, his ears red. By his sitting position, it was obvious he was trying to hide a certain hardness in his crotch.

Trevelyan found herself desiring his advances way more than she would admit and wished he had continued. _But of course he would wait for my approval._ Unsurprising coming from him.

As she slowly strolled toward Cullen, she began dropping her armor and unbuttoning the front of her tightly adjusted suit. His sultry gaze switched between her working fingers and her face. A knowing smile formed on his own face, lightly tugging at the scar above his upper lip. Her body was ready, so was his. She was about to climb over his lap when a knock impudently interrupted them.

“Inquisitor and Commander?” A woman with an Antivan accent called.

They looked at each other. _Josephine_.

Cullen clicked his tongue in annoyance. His raging hard-on also didn't help to relax. Evelyn was also frustrated, reluctantly letting go of Cullen's broad shoulders and making her way toward the door in loud and heavy steps. She hotly pulled the door open.

“Yes, what is it?” She tried to keep a neutral tone, but it didn’t wasn’t subtle. The Ambassador's reaction was priceless.

Leliana was also at her side, holding a smug expression.

“I take it you've been getting familiar with your bedchambers?” Josephine inquired, trying to keep her face straight.

Evelyn frowned and crossed her arms in front of her. “Indeed, we did. May I ask what gave you this idea?”

Leliana stepped in. “What do you mean Inquisitor? What _idea_?”

“You can't fool us. You've requested a chamber with one bed for Cullen and I, when you clearly knew we wanted two separate beds.”

“I thought you two were together. Am I wrong now? Did something happen between the two of you?” The Antivan woman said with a hint of sarcasm.

Cullen joined the Inquisition the gathering in the room’s entrance with a scowl. A very menacing one.

“No, nothing happened and yes, we will share this bed if that is part of your useless challenge. End of discussion,” he said, using his stern Commander voice. “Now, I hope you came here to discuss about more important matters?”

Josephine let out a giggle, but quickly morphed into a more professional facade. One of the unique skills of the Ambassador. “I wished to summon a War Council just before our dinner with the guests. We need to review our plans for tomorrow. Cassandra will also be waiting for us in the guest room.”

Evelyn shrugged and began closing the door. “Good. We’ll be there shortly. Now if you may let us prepare...”

“Oh you have plenty of time to get ready. Just do it quickly,” Leliana slipped out just before the door was fully shut.

The Inquisitor leaned on the door, exhausted. “They did it on purpose… And they’re enjoying it!”

“You get used to it over time. Being the only male figure in the council turned out to be harder than I expected. Maker’s breath, they even sometimes gang up on me. It’s like having siblings… but at work,” Cullen said with a grin.

He nonchalantly pulled Evelyn into an embrace with a dreamy look on his face. He leaned to kiss her once again, but she applied a finger on his lips. “I wasn’t kidding when I said we should prepare.”

Cullen nodded, releasing her. “Right. But tonight, I want to try that again.”

“Oh, ‘think you can hold on until after our boring political party?”

“I’m serious,” he said. “Do you want this? I want surely want to.”

He looked at her dead in the eye, determined to get an answer.

Evelyn was caught off guard at the question. Truly, she wanted it as bad as he did, but it would push their relationship to another level. Eventually, the whole Inquisition will know about it, which wasn’t bad per se, but the problem was that it would become a point of weakness. She will no longer be the main target; her enemies will also try to hurt Cullen. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Another thing was that making this step further would imply worrying about unwanted pregnancies. She would have to think about contraceptive potions and spells. This would add another aspect to worry about, on top of all her duties as leader of the Inquisition.

Yet, she loved Cullen and she wanted to initiate this intimacy between them.

“I want this. I want to do this with you, Cullen...” There was still hesitation in her voice and that didn’t go unnoticed.

“What's wrong?” He asked carefully.

“What if… what if they try to hurt you? I'm the Inquisitor, and I've got plenty of enemies on my back.”

Cullen sighed in relief. So it was about her selflessness. For a moment, negative thoughts about rejection came into his mind.

“Why would it put me more in danger? I'm the Inquisitor's military Commander,” he chuckled. “They already want my head.”

“I’m afraid sleeping together would trigger rumors and they would use it against us.”

“They won't.” He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Please, I won't make you regret this.”

Evelyn smiled weakly. Maybe she should lighten up for once and stop worrying. It wouldn't hurt to let her guard down, especially with Cullen. Not to mention, she did crave the idea of his muscular body on hers…


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting with her advisors went smoothly, with Evelyn and Cullen occasionally casting glances at each other, which didn't quite go unnoticed, with smug grins seen across the advisors' face. They reviewed the goals of the following meeting and planned out the next stop. Their purpose in Orlais was a relatively simple matter; all they needed to do was be physically present for the agreements. “ _A loss of precious time”_ , had complained the Commander, to which the Ambassador had added “ _with necessity”_.

The dinner went by more quickly than expected. Using the techniques Josephine had taught her, the Inquisitor became quite proficient at diplomatic talk. With the help of her advisors, the agreements were made successfully. The nobles were impressed by her negotiating skills. It was all pretense and duty, of course. Evelyn didn't enjoy negotiating contracts and being shamelessly ogled by nobles. Not to mention the endless marriage proposals and suitors trying to court her… Ugh.

Cullen despised those wealthy men clearly undressing her with their eyes. They even did it under his presence, which made his blood boil. Yes, he was just a former Templar and countryman from Honnleath, not tied to nobility by any means. To think they could earn her heart with only their social status, that was where they were wrong.

By the time darkness had settled outside, the table that was once abundant with food has been emptied. The council was dismissed and everybody made their way back to their private chambers. The few tipsy remaining people that struggled to walk straight were aided by servants. Evelyn didn’t often let herself fall into the consumption alcohol, afraid that she might lose control of her magic and use it inappropriately. Though this time, she felt strangely safe and relaxed, so she indulged into a few mugs... maybe more than a few. She suspected it was the fact that she felt safer knowing she'd spend the night in the same room as Cullen, or the fact that the negotiations went more smoothly than expected… or maybe a bit of both.

With Cullen’s arm holding her steadily around the waist, she let out giggles as they made their way back to their shared chambers. She wasn’t inebriated enough to be out of her mind, but she definitely felt lighter and was completely careless, not even minding the curious glances casted upon them. She snuggled her head against the Commander’s shoulder, who tightened his grasp against her. This one had a few drinks, but not enough to feel too tipsy. He didn’t want a hangover on top of his lyrium withdrawal symptoms.

They finally reached the door and Evelyn was about to unlock it when Cullen’s body was behind her, his mouth barely a few inches from her ear.

“You’re beautiful.”

For the occasion, Evelyn had worn a long and tight blue dress embracing all of her feminine curves. The skin of her back was revealed in a ‘V’ shape, falling down just above her waist. Her hair were tied up in a bun, accentuating her gorgeous facial features and her light makeup. The front of her dress went up to her neck, only showing a bit of cleavage through a small opening. It had been torturing him for most of the evening.

She managed to unlock the door with the key before slowly turning around. “What?”

Cullen still held her by the waist, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. His hand temptingly slid down to her lower back.

He was unusually confident with his inhibitions slightly lowered. “I said you are very beautiful.”

Evelyn shuddered at the contact of his gloved fingers on the skin of her back. She leaned back against him, feeling the fabric of his suit against her. He wore a similar uniform as he did in the Winter Palace, only it was of a darker shade of red.

“I…” she became redder than she already was from her slightly drunk state. ”Even if I am a mage?”

Cullen definitely had a thing for mages. For some reason, ever since he joined the Templar Order, he kept attracting mage women, whether they were platonically or romantically involved. He could swear the odds were against him, Andraste preserves him.

“It doesn't matter whether you are a mage or not,” he said sincerely. “You are a person. A truly remarkable one.”

The desperation in his voice was obvious. He tried so badly to show her how much he has changed his views regarding mages. She felt cheap for thinking otherwise in the first place.

“Well, you aren’t looking too bad yourself, Commander.”

They tumbled inside the room and clumsily shut the door close. Cullen locked the door behind. He towered over her, unsure of what to do next. Evelyn's mind was a bit foggy as she stared at his lips, her attention quickly drawn to his enticing scar.

Cullen closed his eyes and breathed in the crease of her neck. “Glad to know I'm eliciting your attention, Evelyn Trevelyan.”

The sound of her name coming out of his mouth was like music to her ears. His husky and low voice and his tight embrace validating his desires for her and only her. It was making her wild. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck, his hands ungraciously groping her body. She gasped as he cupped a breast through her frocks.

“Cullen…” she desperately voiced as he undid the button behind her neck. The straps of her dress gracefully fell down her shoulders, revealing her breast band.

He looked down in awe, then back to her bright eyes. He froze for a moment, worry spreading over his expression.

“I want you…” she breathed out. “Take me.”

Cullen wasn't a man of words. He executed what his Inquisitor asked, lifting her up from the ground as she clung to his shoulders. He brought them to their large bed, and laid her on it. She wriggled out of her dress, leaving her in only her small clothes. She tugged at the Commander's breeches, but was stopped by his own hand.

“Evelyn, as much as I want you so badly... but you're still drunk.”

“Am not enough. We talked about it earlier, just do it! I want you Cullen. Only you.”

Cullen's faltering self-control showed through the shuddering rhythm of his breathing. It didn't help that the Inquisitor was nearly bare skin under him and offering herself to him like that. He was immediately turned on by her athletic form and side abdominal lines tracing their way down between her legs.

He growled and shut his eyes as she rubbed herself against him. “Evelyn…”

“You have too much clothing on, while I am almost naked into front of you. That’s unfair.”

Cullen's resilience was holding by one string. It only took a heated kiss and another stroke against him to break it, unleashing his desires as he rapidly took off his uniform.

The following moment was a mere blur. Their bodies collided together, minds were enraptured with passion as they made love under the dim light of the candles.

~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~

The sun hadn't even risen yet when they both fell on the mattress, physically exhausted but unable to go to sleep. The remaining candle light was barely lightening their faces. Evelyn grazed a hand on Cullen and enabled her magic through her fingers. She earned an anticipated response, as he closed his eyes and appreciated the light tickles she sent through his arm.

Her haziness was slowly fading away with time and she let her head fall on her pillow tiredly.

“How are you feeling?” Cullen asked.

She snuggled against his side. “Still feeling a bit dizzy… but it's fine. I don't regret this.”

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her naked body. “Looks like sharing a bed isn't so bad after all… You won't have to sleep on this ugly-ass couch.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “Maker, Cullen, did I just hear you say a bad word?”

“What?!” He feigned being offended. “Am I not allowed to properly swear once in a while?”

She propped herself on one elbow. “I wouldn't mind you swearing more when we're, you know... _alone_.”

A snicker made her fall into deeper shades of red. Maker, she just admitted a fantasy of hers. That night had been so sweet and loving, but she wondered what a wild and possessive Cullen would be like.

“Also unexpected coming from you. I mean, sure,” he said with a wink. “I must comply to the Inquisitor's demands after all.”

She turned and blew the candle on her bedside. “We should go to bed. Only in a few hours we must make a our departure. Cassandra will be furious if she knows we've spent our night up.”

“I think she'll want _me_ dead, not you,” he replied sarcastically. He blew the candle on his side.

Evelyn pulled him into a chaste kiss on the lips. “Good night my Commander.”

“Good night Evelyn.”


End file.
